Navajo
by Izzybell27
Summary: Please don't think this is serious at all, it's a parody of New Moon that I wrote when I was eight and never finished. I found it and decided to post it here. Please R & R! Sorry for mistakes, (I was eight give me a break :)) Hope you enjoy.


Navajo

Is it just me or is my life really falling apart? I get detention and then my boyfriend breaks up with me! You might think that's okay but do you know what day it is? It is June 18. Yesterday was my birthday and that's when this happened! I turned eighteen and I get dumped. But that's just Tuesday. "Katrina Newman! Get down here now! You're going to miss your bus!" called my mother on Wednesday morning. Arizona's school buses came super early.

"Mom" I called back. "I don't have school today! I'm on break remember?!" I said. I went back to sleep grumpily. I didn't want to go to school so it was good that I was on my first day of break.

At noon I heard my mother charging up the stairs. I groaned and got up out of bed to see what she wanted.

"Jordan Jones is on the phone and wants to talk to you." She said.

Unfortunately Jordan was not my old boyfriend. He was my family friend who was always there for me when I needed him. You see Jordan sort of has a crush on me. My father would love it if I went out with Jordan because his best friend was Jordan's uncle.

"Hey Jordan what's up?" I asked.

"I actually have no school today so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help me with homework." He said.

Jordan was a sophomore and I was a junior so I helped him a lot with homework. Jordan lived on an Indian reservation with his uncle, aunt, and brother. We usually just talked in his garage. Jordan was huge on mechanical stuff like cars and those kinds of things. The only reason I didn't want to go be with Jordan the guy who always cheered me up when I was down was because his brother was my old boyfriend. Jordan was really pissed with his brother for doing this to me.

"Mike isn't going to be there right?" I asked nervously.

"No don't worry about that. He is at school remember?"

"Oh right. Sure I'd love to come over. I can't believe its been three days since I last saw you! That's way to long." I said sarcastically.

"Be there in fifteen minutes." I said and then hung up. I ran down the stairs and told my mom where I was going. Then I hopped in my car and drove the fifteen minutes to the reservation called Navajo. When I was there I jumped out of my Toyota and nearly ran to the front door of Jordan's house. Jordan's uncle came out of the house.

"Hey Katrina how are you?" He asked.

"Fine I'm just a little down" I replied.

He frowned.

"Well I hope you get better. I really do." He said knowing I was not okay because of his nephew. I really liked Jordan's family except for one person.

"I'll go get Jordan" He said feeling awkward with our conversation. Before he could go in the house Jordan came out with a huge grin on his face he ran past his uncle and pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs. We both laughed and I suddenly forgot why I was upset. That's was why I really liked Jordan.

"Hey Jord!" I said happily.

"Hey Kat!" he replied. We both had nicknames for each other and rarely used are full names unless we were being serious.

"Do you want to go in the garage first or do homework?" He asked.

"Garage. I can't stand to do school work right now."

"Cool. I'm working on a motorcycle right now. It's going great!"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

I was so happy to get my mind off Mike and have fun with Jordan. Even though they were related Mike and Jordan were nothing alike. Jordan was so nice and wholesome. When you are around him you felt happy and you can't help it. Mike was so different. He was nice but he was never really a happy person. He was greedy and used other people's happiness.

"Let's go! We have a lot to talk about. So my uncle just bought me some bike parts and their really good! I think I can finish it by next week! My brother and I…. oh sorry how about you talk."

"Well my dad on a business trip and my sister's enjoying college. My moms at home and I'm here and that's really it."

"Nothing exciting is going on?" He asked surprised.

"Not really" I shrugged.

"Hmm"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was just thinking about the date…..oh by the way happy birthday. It's just that it's June 18 and we met ten years ago on this day. Remember when we were little and you would come over almost every day?"

"Of course I do. Hmm not much has changed."

We both laughed because I still come over almost every day. I only did that because he wanted me to and because I wanted to.

"You know you still look the same even. Just taller." I said.

"You however look different. And taller of course." He replied.

"What's different?" I asked.

"Your hair. It was blond when we were little. Now it's brown. Also you have glasses now. You're also prettier now. No offense intended to the little you."

"You still have short black hair. Now you're like 6 feet 7 inches." I said.

We both laughed. It was so easy to be happy with Jordan. I was glad I had him because I needed him. I never thought I would meet someone like Jordan but he was right ten years ago when I turned six and he five we met. When we were done in his garage he pulled out his History homework he said he needed help with. I had expected a paragraph or something on the paper so far but instead this is what I found. Blankness!

We worked on the paper all day and then Mike walked in. Jordan stopped writing and jumped to his feet from his sitting position.

"Hi" Mike said awkwardly. Jordan didn't say anything so neither did I. Then Mike sucked in a big gulp of air.

"Look Jordan I needed to talk to you for a sec." Mike said

"Well I'm kinda busy right now. Leave a message after the beep. Beep." Jordan replied hastily. I had never seen him act like that to anyone before. It surprised me.

"Look Jordan It's not my fault you are in love with the girl I broke up with but I need to talk to you later. Bye." Mike said rudely. It made me wonder why I used to love him so much. Then Mike left.

"Sorry he's so rude" Jordan said sadly.

"It's not your fault." I said trying to make him feel better.

"Why did you love him if he's so rude?"

"I honestly can't remember" I said laughing.

He laughed with me. His laugh was loud and then he stopped his expression turning angry then furious. He jumped up then opened the door a creek then slammed it shut.

"OW!" Mike yelled from behind the door.

"That's what happens to eaves droppers!" Jordan shouted back.

"I think you broke my nose!" Mike called.

"You deserve it Mike!" Jordan replied.

"What's going on here?" A new voice asked. It was Jordan's uncle.

"Uncle Joe, Jordan broke my nose!" Mike whined. They both came in the garage then.

"Did not!" Jordan shouted. "You're such a baby Mike!"

"Let's take you to a doctor Mike." Joe said worried.

"Jordan, stay with Katrina."

"Okay" Jordan replied.

"What do you mean you can't remember why you loved me?" Mike asked hurt. Before I could answer Joe pulled Mike out the door.

"How are we related?" Jordan asked himself sourly.

I had always hated it when Jordan was mad or upset. Right now I wanted to smack Mike as hard as I could although it wouldn't do much damage to him.

"At least Mike got what he asked for." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Right" Jordan chuckled. "I bet he won't have another girlfriend for a while if he keeps being so rude. I really hate it when he's mean to girls. It's just not right."

"Maybe he'll die alone." I agreed.

We both laughed at our thought for a while. Then Mike walked in.

"It's not broken" He said sourly.

"Told you!" Jordan shouted.

"What ever." Mike was such a sore loser I suddenly remembered.

"Now Katrina what do you mean you don't remember why you loved me?" Mike asked.

"I just don't" I shrugged. Then it hit me!

"Wait now that I think about it I never loved you!" I shouted with sudden realization. Mike frowned.

"Disappointed?" Jordan asked. Then he burst out in laughter.

"Humph" Mike said then walked out. Then Jordan and I pulled out his paper again and this is what we saw that we were half way done.

We both laughed and gave suggestions for his paper. Then we walked down to the beach on the reservation. That's when Jordan brought up the topic I did not want to talk about.

"So do you think you're going to be in another relationship soon?" He asked wearily. "I mean you know my friend Brent likes you." He said trying to give off that he didn't mean himself but I knew he did.

"I don't think so." I admitted. "I mean I could try." I added quickly trying not to make him upset. I quickly regretted it because Jordan smiled hugely. Then he laughed and shoved me in the water. I shoved him back in the water too. We laughed and talked with mouthfuls of saltwater. We went back to his house to dry off. I saw Mike looking at us through the window angrily as we walked up the gray gravel road.

"Hey" He called. "Are you guys dating now or something because that's kinda weird because Katrina's my old girlfriend.

Also you're not right for each other. Plus it's sort of disgusting." Mike said.

"No we're not Mike and mind your own business!" Jordan shouted.

"Why would you care anyway Mike? You're not jealous right?" I teased.

"No!" He shouted. That made me and Jordan laugh hysterically. I could tell Jordan liked the idea of his brother being jealous of him. I could also tell that it wasn't jealousy he liked but that it would be over me and he would have me. I was befuddled by how that didn't seem to bother me!

"We have to finish that paper." I told Jordan.

"Oh, right." He said.

We walked into his room and he pulled out the paper. Now it looked like this almost finished.

We wrote the last sentences and then moved on to math homework. I knew all the answers to his homework but I only told him when he got it wrong. We completed math faster than history so we went to the kitchen to eat. Jordan hogged down three hot dogs! It amazed me that he ate like this and was still skinny! His russet tan skin was beautiful. I had never realized how perfect his face features were.

"What?" He asked when he noticed my stare.

"Did you ever realize how pretty you are" I asked him seriously.

"No I didn't thanks." He laughed. I wondered why Jordan didn't have a girlfriend yet because he really was pretty and had a great personality. We ate and then I looked at the clock.

"WOW! It's ten o'clock where did the time go? I have to go Jord! At least I don't go to school anymore!" I said astonished.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll call you." I replied.

"Cool!" He exclaimed.

"See ya"

"Bye"

I walked out to my car and looked back at Jordan's house. Mike surprised me by standing there.

"Hey Katrina!" He said.

"What?" I replied nastily.

"Look I know I'm a jerk but I just want you to know how sorry I am and I just wanted you to know." He said sadly.

"It's okay." I said unable to not forgive him witch surprised me.

"Thanks"

Then I got in my car and drove home down the familiar black road. I walked into the house and said good night to my mother.

I climbed into my white and purple bed. I fell asleep easily that night unlike yesterday's sleepless night.

I woke feeling great. I flew out of my bed and stuffed down my breakfast. I practically sprinted to the phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey Jord can I come now?" I asked.

"Sure!" He replied. I hung up and ran to my car forgetting shoes. I ran back in and pulled my boots on then ran back out. I drove down to Navajo whistling happily. When I got there Jordan was waiting for me and squeezed me into another bear hug. I laughed at his behavior.  
"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Anything!" I replied.

We ran into his house and ended up on the sofa watching TV. Jordan was so easy to be with. It was like he was made for people. I looked at his face and realized he had fallen asleep. I decided that I was going to go home and leave a note for Jordan because he needed his sleep. When I got off the couch he woke up.

"Oh crap! I fell asleep. I'm sorry Kat!" He said.

"It's okay. I'll go home so you can sleep Jord. You need you're sleep." I replied.

"NO! Stay Please!" He begged.

"Okay Jord calm down I'll stay." I laughed at his reaction.

He laughed too. Then Mike walked in with Alice Portner from our school.

"Hello Katrina." Alice said in her high soprano voice.

"Hey." I replied. Mike had his arm around her. I was surprised to see that he had found a new girlfriend so fast but honestly I didn't care.

"We're going out." Mike said like he was proud.

"Bye." Me and Jordan said at the time.

When they were gone Jordan started to talk.

"You know he's only doing that because he's trying to make you jealous!" he laughed.

"It surprises me that I don't care!" I laughed too.

We laughed for a long time. Then Mike and Alice came in.

I didn't realize how long it had been. Me and Jordan were still laughing.

"Let's go to the beach Kat." Jordan suddenly said.

"Okay" I said.

"Can we come?" Mike asked.

"Um….sure." Jordan said.

We all walked down to the beach Jordan took my hand out of habit. Mike eyed our hands looking upset like his plan wasn't working and it wasn't.

Jordan and I shoved each other playfully as we walked. He laughed when I fell and helped me up. I smacked him not hard at all because if he didn't know that my fall didn't hurt he would have rushed to my aid. He would never hurt me. Vice versa.

When we got to the beach Jordan chased me around until we both fell into the sand. We laughed hysterically. Alice joined us in laughter. Then it turned into a game of eight year old tag. We all played except for Mike.

"You guys are a lot of fun!" Alice squealed.

"You should see how crazy we get playing chess!" I said playfully. We all laughed except of course Mike.

On the way back to Jordan's house Alice and I talked over shopping plans for the weekend. I didn't even like shopping but I didn't care as long as it was with Alice. I never realized how nice she was. Then I had to go home for dinner. I said bye to everyone and got in my car. Mike came out then.

"Hey Katrina?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Are you dating my brother?" he asked warily.

"No Mike I'm not. I guess it does look like it doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. It does. Do you like him that way?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure." I replied.

"Well I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

I drove away thinking about Mike's question. Did I love him that way? I just couldn't tell. Could I try? I didn't know. Would it hurt? Would I love him? Then the most important question hit me. Would I hurt Jordan if I didn't feel the way he does after we tried? I couldn't risk that. I couldn't hurt him.

When I woke up I got dressed and ate breakfast quickly. I got in my car and drove to Navajo. When I got there Jordan and Alice and Mike were waiting for me on Jordan's porch.

"Hey Kat!" Jordan said then pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hey guys!" I said back. I excitedly sat by Alice and Jordan.

"What do you want to do?" Jordan asked.

"Let's work in garage." I said.

"Do you want to come too Alice?" Jordan asked.

"Of course!" She replied.

We all laughed at her enthusiasm. Jordan sighed.

"Mike?" Jordan asked.

"I'll pass." Mike grumbled.

We walked into the garage. Me and Alice chattered happily with Jordan while he worked on his bike.

"How do you do that?" Alice asked looking at Jordan's bike.

"Years of practice." He replied with a laugh. We talked until Alice had to leave. Then it was just Jordan and me. I thought about Mike's question again. I wondered if I could do it. Then I decided I had to wait a little more. I had never pictured Jordan and me as a couple. He had always been my best friend but that was it. The funny thing was that I could picture it. It was normal just me and him laughing as usual. It was barely any different. The next thing I knew Jordan was shaking me.

"Kat! Wake up!" He shouted.

"Wow did I fall asleep? Sorry!" I said.

"I fell asleep too! It's midnight!" he shouted.

"Oh! I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow Jordan bye!" I nearly shrieked. He laughed

"Bye!"

I jumped into my car and speed across the highway when I got home my father was waiting for me.

"Where have you been?!" he shouted

"I was with Jordan and we fell asleep." I explained.

He seemed pleased by who I was with. Like I said Jordan was dad's idea of the perfect boyfriend.

"Oh, okay just get to bed." He said.

I lumbered up the stairs and dropped into my purple covers and fell asleep easily.

I woke feeling fully rested and recharged. I nearly ran down the stairs and gulped down my breakfast like usual and then ran out to my car. I drove down to Navajo quickly. I had my radio on loudly listening to 'Smile'. I sang along with the words happily. I never realized how much I liked that song. I found a CD that had that song on it and listened to it again and again.

I got to Navajo and stopped my car but idled in front of the house to finish the song. Jordan walked up to me and looked confused.

"'Smile'?" He asked

"It's a good song" I said defending it. He laughed.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't care. Where's Alice?" I asked

"She can't come today. She has family plans." He replied.

"Oh well. Can we go to the beach?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

We walked along the trail to the beach. When we got there Jordan sat down on a wooden bench under a small tree. He started humming tunelessly to himself. He didn't look very well. He looked almost sick I guess.

"How are you feeling Jordan?" I asked.

"Great. Why?"

"You don't look very well. Let me feel your forehead. I answered.

"Okay."

I put my hand to his head. He felt like he must be over one-hundred degrees!

"WOA! Jordan! You're burning up!" I told him.

"That's weird I feel fine."  
"Are you sure?" I asked worried.

"You know I do feel kinda weird now that you mention it." He answered.

"You should go home I'll leave." I told him.

"Okay."

We walked back together. He went in his house and I got in my car. I was really worried about him. He was my best friend.

When I got home I slumped down on the couch and flipped through the television stations aimlessly. Then I got hungry so I got some pizza and picked up the phone Jordan's uncle answered.

"Hello?"

"Joe? It's me Katrina. How is Jordan he looked really sick." I said concerned.

"He's not doing well. The doctor's here now. You can't come here Katrina." He answered. The way he said it was almost insulting.

"There are no visitors?" I asked upset.

"No." he replied.

"Humph" I said frustrated.

"Bye." Joe said immediately.

Bye I said but the line was already disconnected. Something was wrong here and I needed to help Jordan as much as I could. I couldn't stand him in pain. I just simply couldn't.

I kept up with my calls daily. Still the no visitors rule remained the same. Two weeks past and I couldn't take it anymore I hopped in my car and drove down to Navajo. I parked my car in the Jones' driveway. I marched up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Joe answered and told me Jordan was feeling better but out with friends.

"I'll wait for him." I said grumpily.

I sat in my car and let my mind wander.

"Katrina?"

"Jordan!" I answered.

"What are you doing here Katrina?" he asked a little mad.

"I needed to see you." I said a little mad to.

"What happened to you? I thought you were like deadly ill or something." I snapped at him.

"Look Kat you need to go!" he shouted.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I can't see you anymore. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes! Now leave!" he shouted.

I turned on my car depressed and drove away. When I got home I ate dinner and went to bed early.

I woke to the sound of my cell phone buzzing in patiently on my night stand. I picked it up and checked the caller ID. It was Jordan. I let it ring not wanting to talk to him. I spent the whole day watching TV. The phone never stopped ringing but I ignored it.

Then the doorbell rang. I got up angrily and answered it.

Jordan was standing there looking sad and crushed.

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"I came to apologize." He answered.

"I don't want to here it!" I screamed.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything. It's just that I wasn't sick okay? I was going through a change. Sort of like a growth spurt I guess. Well I'm not so posed to tell you this but, guys on the reservation turn into um….well werewolves I guess. Kat? Are you okay? You don't look so good." He said shaky.

Then everything went black. My mind went dead. Then I felt Jordan shaking me and screaming my name. Then I was conscious again. I still kept my eyes shut. That would explain why all the boys on the reservation were so tall. It still didn't make sense though. Werewolves didn't exist! Fairytales weren't real.

"KAT!" Jordan screamed.

"I'm fine." I muttered almost silently.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in but you wanted to know why it was dangerous for us to be friends." He said ashamed.

"Why is it dangerous for us to be friends?" I asked.

"I can loose control if I get mad. I will turn into a wolf and hurt you." He answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"We can still be friends though right?" I asked nervous.

"Because I'm so selfish, yes." He answered.

"I am glad you're selfish." I said hoping he wouldn't get mad. He laughed.

He didn't no how glad I was we could still be friends. I hugged him with all my force. He pulled me into a bear hug but this one was hard.

"Jordan I…I can't breathe!" I gasped.

He laughed and let me go.

"I missed you so much! I don't how I left you alone!" he exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" I shouted with happiness.

We laughed.

Then we drove to his house. Three guys were standing there.

"Kat, this is Mat, John, and Drew. There in the pack.

I almost giggled at the word pack but I held it in.

"How could you tell her?!" Mat screamed.

"It's not aloud!" John shouted.

"Calm down. You saw in his thoughts how he couldn't help it. You saw how he was beating himself up for yelling at her. He needs her." Drew said.

I was surprised when he said 'in his thoughts'. Could they read each others minds?

"See? Drew's right! I can't leave her alone!" Jordan shouted.

I shied away from then and huddled into Jordan's skin. I didn't like them yelling at him and I suddenly liked Drew for sticking up for his friend.

"Hey Jordan your girlfriend looks green!" John suddenly said.

"She's not my girlfriend, I wish! My brother rudely dumped her. I'm just her friend." He shouted angrily.

I was stunned that he said 'I wish'.

"Kat! Are you okay?" Jordan shouted breaking my train of thought.

"I'm fine." I gasped.

"Look I'm sorry I acted that way. I didn't no." John said.

I was still confused I didn't no what any of them were talking about. Jordan looked at me with a worried expression.

"I can take you home." He said.

"I'm fine really." I said

"Okay. Do you want to hang out in the garage?" he asked.

"Sure. How's your bike coming?" I asked.

"Great!" he answered proudly.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered.

We walked to his garage and I was surprised to see that the other boys followed. Jordan didn't say anything about them so neither did I. When we walked in Jordan gestured proudly to the bike.

"WOW! Jordan it looks great! You're amazing with your hands!" I shouted amazed.

"Thanks!" he said.

Then Mike walked in with wide eyes.

"YOU TOLD HER?!" Mike screamed.

"Mike calm down!" All four boys shouted at the same time.

It was too late Mike was gone in his place was a huge wolf. It was big and brown. It growled at me violently and stepped foreword. Just then Jordan exploded too. His clothes flew everywhere. He was russet like his skin. He was almost a mix a red and brown. They growled furiously at each other. Then Drew pulled me into a different room.

"I can't let you get hurt so that's why I'm putting you here okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'll be back after they stop." He said politely then left.

He was so much nicer than the rest of them. He reminded me of Jordan. He looked a lot like he could be Jordan's brother too. He had the same color skin and they had the same hair. They even had almost identical face features. Then the door opened. It was Mat.

"Drew and John are going to take you to me and my sister's house. We'll meet you there." Mat said.

"Okay." I replied unable to say anything else.

Drew and John came in and I followed them to there car and the car stopped at a small lavender house similar to Jordan's. We walked in and came in the kitchen.

"Yay food! Thanks Jean!" Drew said.

John and Drew stuffed there faces with food.

"Who's this?" Jean asked.

"Jacob's friend. I don't know here name though." Drew said.

They all looked at me.

"My name's Katrina Sanders." I said amazed that I could talk.

"Hello, Dear." Jean said welcomingly.

"Hi" I managed.

She smiled. I smiled back at her, she was so nice. Just like Jordan and Drew. Then Mat, Mike, and Jordan walked in.

"Hey Kat! Sorry about that." Jordan said sheepishly.

"Hi" I said back weekly. He laughed and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Can't…..Breathe!" I choked.

He chuckled and put me down. Then Mike spoke.

"Sorry Katrina." He said.

"It's okay Mike." I said. Jordan glared at his brother angrily.

"I'm sorry Jordan." He said.

"You could have hurt her!" Jordan screamed.

"But I didn't!" he protested.

I wanted Jordan to drop it to just forget what just happened. Of course he wouldn't but that was Jordan for you. Then Mike sat down and swallowed a hot dog whole. Jordan did the same. They all ate like pigs! I nibbled on a muffin, it tasted great. Jean was an amazing cook. The phone rang then. It made me jump. Jordan laughed. Mat answered it.

"Katrina it's you dad." He said expressionless.

I took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Katrina?"

"Yeah dad it's me. What's up?" I asked.

"What are you doing at Mat Atria's house?" he asked confused.

"I'm here with Jordan. How did you know where I was?" I asked nervously.

"I called Joe. Well that's okay that you're with Jordan. Have fun." He answered pleased.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I gave the phone back to Mat; he took it wordlessly.

Then Jordan took my hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

We walked out of the house.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"The beach."

"Okay."

We walked down the short trail to the beach. We sat on the sand and watched the waves smash into each other.

"How are you doing?" Jordan asked concerned.

"Okay. I guess." I said.

He laughed and I joined him.

"You're funny when you're nervous." He said smiling.

"Yeah well I'm actually thinking." I answered.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"Mike asked me something a while ago and it's bothering me." I told him.

"Don't listen to Mike!" he growled.

"I know it's just that he asked me if I loved you the way you love me. I just don't know. I….I can't tell." I said sheepishly.

Neither of us said anything after that and I was surprised how much I could tell Jordan now.

"You don't have to love anyone you don't want to." he grumbled.

"I know." I said not wanting to make him mad.

"I hate my brother."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

I sighed.

When Jordan brought me home I realized how much I didn't want him to leave.

"Stay for dinner!" I begged. He laughed.

"Okay." He said amused.

We walked in and my dad looked happy that Jordan was there. When dad got back from his business trip mom and my sister took a vacation so it was just me and him. I cooked beef stroganoff for dinner and Jordan and dad both said it was delicious.

"I'd better go. Bye Kat." Jordan said after he finished eating.

"Okay." I sighed.

After he left my dad brought up the question.

"So are you to dating or something?" he asked amused.

"No! We're just friends!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay calm down Katrina." He said.

"Sorry I just don't want people making wrong assumptions." I said.

"I understand." He answered.

"I'm going to bed." I grumbled.

I trudged up the stairs grumbling to myself. I knew people would make the wrong assumptions, like John had earlier. Me and Jordan weren't like that. Well maybe it was like that for him but it wasn't for me at least.

I woke up feeling unusually tired. I stretched and my arms cracked. I got out of bed and my stomach did a flip. I groaned and ran for the bathroom. I threw up for at least five minutes. I took Tylenol and climbed back into bed. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jordan's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Jordan?"

"Yes."

"Hi I can't come over today."

"Why not?"

"I'm sick. I mean really sick."

"Do you want me to come and help you?"

"No you don't need to see this Jordan."

"Fine. Bye."

I went back to bed and tried to sleep but the pain was too much. Then my dad came in trying to soothe me.

"Go away dad, I'll be fine." I croaked.

"Okay. Feel better Katrina." He said worried.

Then Jordan walked in.

"I'll told you not to come!" I tried to shout but I don't think it worked.

"I didn't listen." He said.

Well that was Jordan.

"Ugh!" I said agitated. No one ever listened to me!

Jordan sat by me and gave me a glass of water. I drank it feeling grateful rather than mad. He smiled at me then hugged me. It wasn't a bear hug because he didn't want to make me sicker. I smiled back weekly but I think it looked more like a grimace. He laughed at my attempt and held my hand. I nestled into his warm chest and sighed thinking about Mike's question again.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked confused.

"It's my stomach." I lied and he seemed to believe it.

"I need to go see Mat and Drew. I'll be back soon." He said.

He left and I closed my eyes trying to sleep but didn't have much success. Then my dad walked in.

"How you doing?" he asked worried.

"Sick," Was all I could say.

"I hope you get better honey. I have to go to work. Bye. I love you." He said

"Bye." I mumbled.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in Jordan's lap. He stroked my cheek lightly with his hand. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Then suddenly my stomach twisted.

"OH!" I screamed and dashed for the toilet.

Jordan pulled my hair back from my face so I didn't get vomit chunks in it.

"You don't need to see this!" I shouted at him.

He ignored me and pulled me into a big hug. I didn't fight him knowing it would just make me sicker.

Finally I fell asleep. When I woke up I felt fine. I was lying on Jordan who had fallen asleep too. I tapped him impatiently until he woke up.

"Oh. Sorry about that I just I was really tired from running around in wolf form." He said.

"It's okay." I said feeling bad for him.

"Let's go do something!" I shouted bored.

He looked at me confused.

"Oh yeah. I feel better." I added.

"Okay. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to go to your house." I told him.

"Okay." He agreed.

We got in my car and drove the fifteen minutes to Navajo. We got out and walked through his front door and stretched out on the couch and flipped through the TV channels. Then Joe came in.

"Hello Katrina. How are you?" he asked.

"Hi. I'm fine." I said emotionlessly.

"Well that's good. I have to go fishing with Greg so I'll see you later Jordan." He said.

"Bye." Jordan muttered.

Joe left and Jordan looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back then something hit me and I didn't know why I hadn't noticed it before.

"Where's Mike?" I asked with a perfect poker face.

"He's avoiding you." He said and then laughed.

"Why?" I asked hurt.

"He regrets letting you go. He misses you. A lot." He said seriously.

"OH!" was about all I could say.

Then I lost it completely.

"KATRINA?!" Jordan shouted.

It was too late I couldn't come back up to the surface. I was too shocked to.

"How long has she been out?" I recognized Mat's voice.

"Five minutes." I heard Jordan's panicked voice.

I opened my eyes and saw them peering over me.

"OH KAT!" Jordan shouted with relief.

"Are you okay?!" he nearly shrieked.

"I'm fine just give me a minute." I gasped. I reviewed what just happened and almost lost it again. I tried to put my head up and I think it must have looked like I was in pain because Jordan reacted.

"Are you in pain? Lie down. I'll make the pain go away Kat I promise. I won't let anything hurt you." He said trying to reassure me.

"I'm fine. Trust me. You don't need to worry Jordan I'm fine." It wasn't a lie but it didn't seem true for some reason.

"OH KAT! I'm so happy you're okay!" he shouted.

"Mat you can go now thank you." He said still stunned.

"Are you sure you're okay? I shouldn't have told you about Mike! I'm such an idiot!" he said angry with himself.

"No don't beat yourself up. I'm the one who asked." I said trying to soothe him.

Then Alice walked in.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in a while so I came by. How are you?" she squealed.

"Hi Alice. I'm fine but I'm worried about Kat. She fainted." Jordan answered.

"OH NO! Katrina are you okay?! What happened?!" she asked panicked.

"I'm fine trust me. Don't worry. I missed you Alice! I'm so glad you came!" I practically shouted.

She laughed at my reaction then leaned over and hugged me. I smiled at her and then said,

"Let's go do something!"

"Want to go to the beach?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. Alice come to, wont you?!" I pleaded.

"Of course I will." She said.

"Yay!" I squealed.

We walked down to the beach and sat down under a tree. It was so hot today. The heat felt nice. I smiled up at the sun for making me happy. Alice chattered happily about her day and I smiled a lot at Alice's funny comments. Then she said that she had to go so we said bye to her. Jordan stood up.

"Let's go back to my house." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

We walked back to his house and then went into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he asked me.

"Sure." I answered.

He got some ingredients for sandwiches then began to make them. He handed me the plate and I took it. Then Mike's question ran through my head again.

"Jordan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I think I'm in love with you." I said nervously.

"Ha, ha very funny Kat. You know there's no reason to be cruel." He said.

"I'm serous Jordan! I think I'm in love with you!" I shouted shocked that he thought I was kidding.

"Are you serious?! I've waited my whole life for this! Are you sure?" he asked appalled.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said now confident.

He pressed his lips to mine with strong eagerness. They were different from Mike's. They were soft and smooth. I kissed him back without thinking about it. Then Mike walked in.

"What the heck?!" Mike shouted furiously with his fists balled up.

Jordan and I sat up immediately.

"YOU GUYS LIED! YOU SAID YOU WERENT LIKE THAT!" he practically exploded. Then he really did! In his place was a huge wolf and in Jordan's place too. I ran into Joe's room calling him. He peered around the corner of the hallway.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Jordan and Mike are fighting!" I shouted.

He ran passed me and told me to stay where I was. When he came back Jordan and Mike were at his sides.

"Now what's going on here?" Joe asked.

"JORDAN WAS KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE STUPID!" Jordan shouted back. Just then Joe left the room.

"Katrina how could you do this to me?" mike asked sounding depressed.

"You left me! Remember?!" I asked a little too rude.

"Ya, but I came to get you back." He said.

"Well it's too late for that Mike." I said.

"Please take me back Katrina. Wont you?" he pleaded.

I sucked in a big breath. Jordan looked at me like he was about to cry and I could tell he thought I was taking that jerk back. As if!

"No." I said sternly.

Mike ran out tears in his eyes and I suddenly felt sad too.

"I'm gonna regret this." I said shaking my head.

"No you won't." Jordan said. "Oh thank you so much Kat! I could make you so happy!" he shouted. He pulled me into a bear hug and I didn't fight him.

The next day my head was spinning in circles. So yesterday I had broken one heart and completed another. How weird my life was. I heard a horn honk outside so I went to the window. Jordan was there leaning against his car. I went outside and he hugged me tight.

"We're still dating right?" he asked me hopefully.

"Of course." I said and he sighed with relief. We got in his car and drove down the long bumpy hard road to Navajo. Jordan had his arm around my shoulders and it felt nice. We got out and saw Mike standing next to the house and with him was Alice.

"Oh my god! Alice don't waste your time on him! He's just gonna break your heart!" I screamed. Alice looked at Mike accusation in her eyes. When Mike didn't answer Alice slapped him and walked over too us. Jordan laughed hysterically and led Alice and me back to his garage. Alice looked at us suspiciously and I knew something was up about how Jordan was touching me. Jordan went into the kitchen to make sandwiches but Alice and I stayed behind. She stared at me her eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"What's going on with you two?!" she asked excitedly.

"We're dating!" I gushed.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed.

Then Jordan walked in so that subject was over. We ate our sandwiches and chattered happily about things that didn't really mater but still made us laugh. Then Alice said she had to leave so we said bye and walked her out.

"I'd better go to. Dad is probably hungry. I should go make him dinner." I said.

"Okay bye." He said

"Bye."

I left the garage and walked to my car humming to myself. Then I saw Mike standing against my car.

"Katrina please come back to me!" he pleaded.

"No way! You finally no what it feels like to be broken and I'm not changing that!" I shouted.

"Please Kat? I know I made a mistake but I can change I promise." He pleaded.

Then he burst out in song, "BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!"

"Look I'll still be your friend and if you want me to but my heart is now with Jordan." I said sternly, his ballad having no affect on me.

Mike walked away heart broken. I felt so guilty but I couldn't regret what I did. I tried to hide my tears and I drove home.

"Hey Kat. What's for dinner?" my dad asked when he saw me.

"Chicken." I answered plainly.

When I was finished eating I went upstairs and climbed into bed tiredly.

In the morning I climbed out of bed, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Then I went outside. Jordan was standing outside.

"Do you want to stay at your house today?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We walked back inside and sat on the couch. I flipped through the TV channels absent mindedly. Then I got up and went to the kitchen and came back with two sandwiches.

"Thanks." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked half frustrated half worried.

"It's Mike." He said. "He won't talk to anyone or even leave his room." He answered.

"OH NO! I did this to him! I'm so sorry Jordan!" I shouted.

"No you didn't. Don't blame yourself." he said.

"I feel so bad!" I said.

"No. I won't ever let you feel bad or guilty. I wont let that happen." He said sternly.

"Jordan it's my fault though." I said to him.

He didn't answer. I waited for him to speak but he didn't so I just kept flipping through the channels.

"I need to go." he finally said. "Mat needs me. There's another wolf tribe coming and their not exactly friendly. They're trying to steel our land." He said.

"WHAT?! JORDAN PROMISE ME YOU'LL BE CAREFUL!" I shouted at him.

"Of course I will." He said trying to soothe me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

He walked out of the house and I felt tears streaming down my face, I wasn't used to crying but I couldn't help it. I was so worried about him that it didn't have words. The next thing I knew there was I knock at the door. I must have fallen asleep because the noise woke me up. I went to answer it and it was Mat, Mike, John, and Drew.

"Katrina Jordan has been hurt." Mat said sadly like he had just lost a brother.

"NO! HE PROMISED HE WOULD BE CAREFUL!" I almost died of pain and the next thing I knew everything was black. I had fainted.

"KATRINA!" I heard Mike's voice.

"Mike?" I asked faintly.

"OH" *thanks god* "KATRINA! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATACK!" he shouted half angry half relieved.

"I'm okay. Where's Jordan I need to see him! Is he okay?!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'll take you to him. He's pretty messed up though." He said sadly.

"OHH NO!" I shouted furiously.

"LET'S GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" I shouted.

We walked well Mike walked I ran to my car and we drove quickly to Navajo. I ran out of the car and flew through the door of the house.

"He's in his room." Joe said practically torn.

I fled into his room.

"Hey Kat. Pretty messed up aren't I?' he asked.

He was on his bed with a quilt over his body.

"OH JORDAN!" I went to sit by his bed with out touching him so I wouldn't hurt him.

"Don't worry the doctors say I'll be fine tomorrow. So get into these arms." He said.

I flew into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I broke my promise." He said.

"It's not your fault." I said. "I know you wouldn't get hurt on purpose." I said.

He crushed lips angrily to mine. I kissed him back eagerly and he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so eager to kiss me and before you didn't want anything to do with me in that department." He answered. I laughed with him absent mindedly. He wrapped me up in his arms and we stayed like that for a long time.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I answered.

He kissed me again but with out as much force as before. I hugged him tight: he was my prisoner. He kissed my forehead and told me he was going to be okay. I smiled up at him and his answering smile was dazzling.

"But seriously be more careful next time." I scolded him.

"Sorry." He said with a trace of humor.

I snuggled up closer to him. He stroked my back with his fingers.

"You better get well soon." I told him.

He laughed at me.

"I'll try." He promised with humor in his eyes.

He kissed me with strong urgency and then of course Mike comes in and hast to ruin the moment.

"If you two are done Dr. Geraldine wants to see you Jordan." Mike said heartlessly.

I was just about to get up and go but Jordan pulled me back down.

"You can stay Kat. I know you're worried about me." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

"Humph." Mike said angrily.

The next day Jordan was better and he was lying on the couch with me at my house. I was kissing him with force because I was so relived that he was okay.

"I'm okay. I'm here Kat. Calm down we're together." He had said hundreds of times just to calm me.

"I know but I can't help it." I told him and he laughed at me.

Then there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it and Mike was there.

"Hey. Is Jordan there?" he asked a little down.

"Yeah he's her, why?" I asked.

"Um….. I kinda need to tell him something that Mat said." He answered warily.

"Top secret stuff huh?" I teased.

He laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." He said.

I let him and pointed to where Jordan was sitting.

"I'll let you two talk." I said. I left but kept my ear to the wall listening to what they were saying.

"Mat said that you need to stay away from Katrina. He said it's too dangerous." I heard mike say.

"NO WAY!" Jordan shrieked flailing his arms like a chicken.

"Whatever it was Mat's orders." Mike said stiffly.

Then I backed away from the wall not wanting to hear anything else. Mike stalked past me to his car.

"What was that all about?" I asked Jordan when I came back in the room even though I already knew.

"Nothing, just some pack problems." He answered with a terrible poker face.

I was a little mad that he wasn't going to tell the truth. I snuggled up to Jordan and kissed him. "Time to check my email." I said because I hadn't in three days.

There was an email from my sister Joan away at college. I call her Mama Jo just to annoy her. Her email was exiting.

Oh Katrina, My school is the best! All my teachers are nice and guess what. I found a boyfriend! He's so nice and when I come home you're going to meet him. You will love him and he's really cute! Email me as soon as you can. I miss you so much! I can't believe it this weekend I went sky diving! It was so cool. I'm so sorry I missed you birthday! When I see you I'll give you your present and we can have a party! I love you! Email me. 3, Joan

I smiled I was glad she had found someone she liked and I couldn't wait to meet him. I emailed her back.

Mama Jo,

I love you so much! I can't believe that you're coming here! I'm so happy for you and I can't wait to meet this guy. Guess what! I have a boyfriend too! Do you remember Jordan Jones? Well he's my boyfriend! He's so sweet and perfect, oh! I love you Mama Jo! 3, Katrina

I hit send and turned back to Jordan.

"OH!" I screamed.

Jordan was reading over my shoulder.

"YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH!" I scolded hitting him with the spare baseball bat in my closet.

He hugged me. Oh men and their abusive gfs.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you sister is so fascinating! Don't you think so?" he apologized.

I sighed.

"Yes. I guess its okay. I forgive you." I said and he smiled.

I hugged him.

"I love you." I said.

"You are the most important thing in my life." He replied.

"Ditto." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. His lips were nice, warm, and soft. His breath tasted absolutely addicting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him there unwilling to let go.

"Never leave me." I told him.

"I couldn't even if I tried." He said smiling.

I pressed my lips to his with so much force that it knocked both of us on to the couch but I didn't stop kissing him even when he needed to breath my lips just moved down to his neck and then back to his lips. When I finally let go he laughed at me.

"You really never get tired of me do you?" he asked gleefully.

"Are you kidding? I waited ten years to realize that I loved you. I can't get enough of you." I answered and he laughed at me again.

I snuggled up close to him and sighed.

"What?" Jordan asked confused.

"I'll never forgive myself for what I did to Mike." I answered.

"For what you did to Mike?! More like what Mike did to you!" he shouted furiously then his hands began to shake.

I stopped him from exploding by kissing him. I pressed my lips to his angrily breaking his rant. He kissed me for what could have been hours or seconds. When he stopped I felt dizzy. My head fell back on a pillow.

"Head rush." I said weekly and it made him laugh.

"I'm sorry I'm such a good kisser." He apologized humored.

"I'm sorry I'm such a good kisser. Bla bla bla!" I mocked with a bad impression of him. He laughed and I could tell that he was enjoying himself. I ignored his smug attitude and concentrated on breathing evenly. Then my computer buzzed telling me I had a new email. It was from Joan.

Katrina,

Of course I remember Jordan! How could I forget such a good looking guy? I knew you two were perfect for each other! He always looked at you a certain way. Ooh! You're both so great together! You have to invite me to Navajo when I come down to see you! I haven't seen Mike or Joe and Jordan and ok there are a lot of a people I need to see but that is not the point. Oh! Wait you and Mike aren't dating anymore are you?! Wow how did I miss that? You don't tell me anything!

3, Joan

I sighed and began writing another letter to my crazed out sister.

Mama Jo,

Calm down. Yes Mike dumped me but he's a loser anyway. Oh and calm down about me and Jordan its not like we're married or anything. Of course you can see Joe and Mike and Jordan and everyone else. I really didn't want to talk about being dumped on my butt at the time so that's why you didn't find out. But me and Jordan are great together aren't we?! I'm sure he's thrilled to see you. Oh and you went sky diving really?! You're so crazy! I still miss you though.

3, Katrina

I hit send and was a little annoyed at my hair brained sister. She didn't have any fears or worries she was perfect. I always used to play dress-up with her and we would eat cinnamon graham crackers in tents we would put up around the house. Then my computer dinged again.

Katrina.

Yes I went sky diving and it was so amazing! I wish you could have done it with me. You're right Mike is a loser. Well then again anyone who dumps you is a loser! Tell Jordan he better not break your heart or else he can just kiss his butt goodbye! Also you and Jordan should get married! You really are perfect for each other. By the way I never really told you my boyfriend's name it's um…. well his name is Mike.

AKWARD! 3, Joan

I couldn't believe that my sister's future husband's name would be my future brother's name!

Mama Jo,

Wow that's weird! But that shouldn't matter because if you love someone it's okay. Don't worry about kicking Jordan's butt because he said he couldn't break my heart even if he tried. I better go. I love you!

3, Katrina

I love you too!

3, Joan NOT Mama Jo!

I laughed at that. I always liked what I called her. It had a certain charm to me at least. Maybe Joan was just embarrassed because she liked the nickname too! I decided to go along with that for now. I turned around but Jordan was right behind me reading over my shoulder again. My lips pressed to his because he was closer than I thought. I pulled away very quickly and he laughed.

"Arg! You are SO annoying sometimes!" I told him annoyed but he just laughed again.

He pressed his lips to mine again eagerly. I kissed him back without thinking about it too much. He always did that to me. When ever I was about to yell at him he would kiss me to stop the storm in its path. When he let go I forgot why I was mad in the first place. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ugh!' I complained and went to answer the door. It was Alice.

"Alice!" I squealed. "Come in!" I pleaded.

She laughed and walked in.

"Is this a good time?" she asked politely.

"It's always a good time for you to see me!" I gushed and she laughed again.

I heard my computer ding in the other room.

"One second I need to check my email. Follow me." I told her. She followed me.

I went to my computer expecting another email from my crazed sister but it wasn't her.

Katrina,

L

O O

, ~~~~~~

isten I need you so much that it hurts. I know all of this was my fault because I'M the one who left YOU! I' m sorry that I was such a jerk but sometimes you need to loose something to realize what you had. So what I'm saying is that I want you back and um… love you! There I said it! , Mike Jones

I was appalled that he would stoop so low to draw a sad face just to make me feel guilty and come back to him. I stomped my fingers on the computer keys angrily.

Mike,

NO! You're the one who left me so you should be able to get over it!

3, Katrina

I had to admit I was being a little too harsh but he needed to give up someday. Maybe the only way was to hurt him worse than he hurt me.

"Katrina are you okay?!" I heard Jordan ask frantically. It was then that I realized that I was crying.

I wiped my tears away with my shirt sleeve.

"Yes." I answered.

"What's wrong?" Alice and Jordan both asked at the same time.

"It's nothing." I said unable to think of a believable lie.

Jordan caught my fib and walked over to me and the computer. When he saw the email I was replying to he pulled me into his arms and started typing on the computer. I read the email as he typed it.

MIKE,  
IF YOU EVER BOTHER MY GIRLFRIEND I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU SUFFER! YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU SAY TO HER BECAUSE RIGHT NOW SHE IS CRYING!

3, JORDAN

I giggled quietly at his threat. I always loved it when Jordan acted tough because it always amused me for some reason. Then Alice got up and I realize she was on the phone.

"I need to go." she said then left.

"OH NO! I never told you this before Kat but wolves have enemies. They are vampires. Alice is going home to her dad and there will be a vampire waiting at her house. He's going to turn her into a vampire!" Jordan shouted frantically.

I couldn't say anything so I didn't.

"Stay here." He said.

I stayed put on the couch and then found myself falling off the couch with dizziness. I realized I had forgotten to breath. I couldn't believe that vampires existed witch was weird because I handled it much better when I found out that my boyfriend was a wolf. Alice was going to become Jordan's enemy unless he got there in time. At the same time I was thinking all of this I wondered how Jordan could tell there was a vampire waiting for Alice. Could wolves really do that? I panicked all over again when I realized that Jordan could get badly hurt or even killed. I almost screamed but I knew that screaming wouldn't help right now. I felt my stomach flip and I ran for the bathroom. I vomited for what felt like hours. Then I heard Jordan come in the door. I ran out of the bathroom and I saw that Alice was next to him with a frightened expression on her face. I remembered then that she didn't know Jordan was a wolf.

"OH ALICE!" I almost fell apart with relief that she was okay. I galloped over to her and hugged her.

"Jordan got to my house in time and killed the vampire. That was the most scariest thing I have ever seen." Alice said.

"I fainted when he told me he was a werewolf. You're doing better than I did." I told her trying to calm her.

The next day when I woke up Jordan was in my room sitting in my rocking chair smiling down at me. I sat up and stretched. I could tell I looked hideous and my mouth tasted horrible. I jumped into Jordan's lap and snuggled into his chest and then sighed. I jumped up.

"I'll be right back, I need to brush my teeth." I said.

I sprinted to the bathroom and brushed my teeth being quick but thorough. I ran back to my room then jumped back into Jordan's lap and kissed him with great eagerness. He smiled at me and then sighed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's just that I don't know what I did." He answered.

His answer didn't solve my confusion at all. He noticed my puzzled look.

"I mean what I did to make you love me this way. I mean the good way." He said smiling.

That answered my question.

"Well it's because I was blind before. I never actually opened my eyes to realize how much I actually cared and longed for you." I said.

"I still don't get it." He answered.

I sighed.

"Oh well." I said frustrated. I had never had a fight with Jordan before I realized.

I didn't want to have a fight with him ever. I was lucky enough to have him and I didn't want to ruin that. Jordan was al that I had and all that I really truly cared about besides my parents of course. I never imagined having a boyfriend like Jordan ever. I loved him so much that I couldn't explain it. I decided me and Jordan should go eat breakfast at a diner today. Mama Jo's was my favorite diner. That's where I got Joan's nickname from.

"How 'bout we go to the diner for breakfast." I said.

"'Kay." He replied.

We got off my bed and Jordan left me alone to dress. We I was done he came back into my room and scooped me up into his hands. He slung me over his shoulder.

"HEY! You know I have feet I can walk myself!" I said angrily. He ignored me.

He sat me down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lets go." He said.

I followed him and climbed into his Outback Subaru. He drove down to Mama Jo's and opened my door for me. I got out and we walked in the diner.

"Hello. A table for two?" the hostess asked.

"Yes please." Jordan answered politely.

We followed the lady and sat down at a booth.

"You waitress will be here shortly." She said smiling.

"So what are you hungry for?" Jordan asked me.

"Um… pancakes. This place makes the best." I answered.

He smiled and nodded.

"What's up with you today?" I asked him.

"You noticed. Well see here's the thing." He said. "Mike is going crazy." He said. "You see I'm trying to find him a girlfriend but he won't go anywhere." He said.

I was about to go on a huge rant about how this was my fault but my cell phone rung. I sighed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"HI KATRINA! it's Joan!" Joan screamed into the phone.

"Oh Joan!" I screamed back.

"GUESS WHAT? I'M HERE IN ARIZONA WITH MIKE!" she squealed.

"No way?!"

"Yes way!" she screamed.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I asked.

"Mama Jo's." she answered.

"So am I!" I said.

Then I spotted Joan six booths away.

"OMG I see you!" I said into the phone.

"I see you too." She said.

We both hung up at the same time. Then her and Mike her boyfriend walked over to where Jordan and I were sitting.

"Hi Katrina!" Joan squealed.

I got up and hugged her tight.

"Hello Joan." Jordan said.

"Hi Jordan." Joan said smiling.

"This is Mike! Guess what?!" she asked a little impatiently.

"What?!" I asked.

"WE"RE GETTING MARRIED!" she gushed.

"Oh my god!" I squealed but secretly I was thinking about how my two brother in-laws would have the same name. It didn't really matter though as long as Joan was happy.

"That's great!" Jordan said and I knew he was thinking the same thing that I was.

"When?" I asked.

"Three weeks." Joan answered.

"Wow. Only three weeks?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Wait! Did you tell mom and dad yet?" I asked.

"Well…no I was thinking of a special way to tell them." She answered.

"Oh. Well we'll think of something." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"So would you like to sit with us?" Jordan asked politely.

"Actually we already ate but we will see you soon anyway." Joan answered.

"Okay. I'll see you later then Joan. Bye." I said.

"Bye." she said then left.

"Wow." Jordan said.

"Well my sister is crazy. I mean how long has she none this guy? A couple of months?" I said a little mad at her.

"I mean what if he turns out to be a real jerk?!" I was not in control of my temper.

"Calm down Kat I'm sure Joan knows what she's doing." He said.

"Yeah right." I muttered unimpressed by my sister.

"So if I asked you to marry me right now you would say no. am I correct?" Jordan asked playing a perfect poker face.

"Um…well um…..yes that's correct." I said gulping.

"Then that sucks!" he said exasperated.

He pulled out a black bow from his pocket and I gasped.

"Well at least I wasn't going to do it now. Oh well. I still love you even if you never want to get married." He said.

I couldn't breath. He wanted me to marry him! I couldn't handle that or commit to that! At least not now!

"Kat?" Jordan asked after I hadn't said anything.

"I think I need to go. Um…..bye Jordan." I said and then ran out of the diner.

Kat wait! Were the last words I heard from Jordan. I ran to my car then drove home crying. I felt so guilty and horrible about leaving him like that but I needed to clear my head. I was dazed, mystified. I didn't know what to think! My tears turned to sobs and I started hyperventilating. I needed to talk to Jordan but I couldn't I just couldn't face him I was too much of a coward. I couldn't get the image of his hurt face out of my head. I was never going to be able to live with myself ever again! It was unbearable to think of how much I probably hurt him. I woke in the morning felling horrible. I ran downstairs to the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Jordan's voice say. It sounded like he had been crying.

"Jordan I want to marry you!" I said.

"KAT?!" he shouted.

"Yes it's me and I want to marry you!" I shouted back.

I heard the phone click and I realized that Jordan had hung up.

He didn't believe me! I dove on to the couch and started balling my eyes out. Then 15 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. It was Jordan!

"Jordan!" I screamed.

"Hey Kat!" he screamed back.

I hugged him so tight.

"I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" I screamed.

He laughed.

"No you don't! silly you're just saying that! It's okay though! I can wait." He said.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

He kissed me with loads of passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my tongue traced the rim of his lip. His breathe was sweet and warm against my mouth. I inhaled with pleasure. Then I heard footsteps coming up the steps of the porch. It was my dad! I ripped myself off of Jordan immediately.

"You know it would be better if you didn't do that. Still if you're going to please do it somewhere else." My dad grunted clearly disgusted.

"Sorry." I murmured.

My dad stalked into the house and trudged up the stairs.

I continued kissing Jordan until I was gasping for air. He laughed.

"I really don't get what brought on your passionate feelings for me." Jordan said smiling.

"I don't know either. It's like I woke up one morning and I realized that I loved you." I said.

He laughed and continued kissing me. Jordan was much to good for me and I didn't deserve him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He answered simply.

"I still feel guilty." I said and sighed.

"I don't want you to feel guilty." Jordan said.

"I guess it will pass eventually." I said back.

I hugged Jordan. He put his cheek on the top of my head and sighed.

"I really do love you." He said.

"I really do love you too." I said. "Um…" I started to say.

"Yes?" Jordan asked.

"Well….I um…." I gulped. "I want to see Mike." I finally managed to choke out.

"Really?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay lets go." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

We walked to his car and drove the 15 minutes to Navajo. We walked into the house and Jordan knocked on the door of Mike's door.

"Who is it?" grumbled Mike in a low voice.

"It's Jordan and Kat." Jordan said.

"Kat you can come in Jordan you may not." Mike said rudely.

I kissed Jordan and opened the door to Mike's room. Mike's room was very small and very messy. Clothes were strewed every where.

"Um….wow." I said shutting the door.

"My maid's on vacation." Mike said grumpily.

"Right well Mike I don't get why you are acting like a three year old that just got sent to his room for playing with his fruit. You left me. When you left me I thought we all understood that we were going to see different people as in we are not dating anymore." I said.

"Well maybe I want us to date again." Mike said.

"Okay then we're dating. Now I'm breaking up with you." I replied.

Mike muttered something under his breath that was too low for me to hear.

"I'm leaving now." I said.

I walked out the door before he could say anything else.

"How did it go?" Jordan asked we were in his car.

"Okay I guess. I said what I needed to." I replied.

"Well that's good. I really wish he would stop being such a baby. I mean he did leave you of course." Jordan said.

"Yeah well try telling him that." I said irritated.

He laughed then kissed me. He drove the car back to my house. We walked into the house and he sat me on his lap once we were in my room. He took my face between his hand and pressed his lips angrily to mine. His lips were still soft even though he was so enthusiastic. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him as my captive. He pushed my mouth open and I felt his warm breath in my mouth. His tongue traced the outside of my mouth.

"I love you." Jordan whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He continued kissing me with loads of passion. His arm locked around my back. My low gasps of breath were almost embarrassing. There was a knock at the door that made me and Jordan jump. I yanked myself off of him.

"Come in." I mumbled.

My sister Mama Jo walked in my room.

"Oh sorry! Did I interrupt anything?!" she asked.

"Nothing important." I mumbled.

"Oh sorry! I'll come back later!" she said then left.

Jordan continued kissing me with the same amount of eagerness as before. I held him prisoner under my arms. He pushed me down on the bed being careful not to put any of his wait on me. My fingers knotted in his hair.

"Jordan." I whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"I really do want to marry you." I said confidently.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"YAY! I love you I love, you, I love you!" he shouted and I laughed.

He continued kissing pinning me down on the bed.

Then he got up.

"Okay that's enough." He said.

"Why? " I wined.

"I'm a wolf remember? If I loose control with my strength I can hurt you." He said.

"Ahhhhh." I wined again.

He kissed my forehead.

I pouted.

"Kat you are so….." he didn't finish his sentence.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed.

He sat back down on the bed and kissed me like before. I hugged him with all my strength trying to keep him there but I knew it wasn't enough. He laughed at my effort.

"You're so tiny and week compared to me." Jordan said laughing.

"I'm very strong and 5 feet 5 inches is perfectly average." I said hitting him on the arm lightly but he just laughed again.

"Do you want to see your ring?" he asked suddenly.

"Um…." I started to say.

"That's part of the job if you are going to say yes to being my wife." He said.

"You're right. I guess I'll see it now." I said.

He got a black box out of his pocket and opened it.

I gasped. The ring had to be made up of thousands of tiny diamonds. The were clustered together in the shape of a circle. The clear diamonds sparkled in the light.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"Yay! You like it!" he exclaimed.

He took my face in between his hands and kissed me angrily. My hands knotted in his hair. His arms wound around my back. I pulled away.

"I think I should go see what Joan wanted." I said as I pulled away.

"Okay. Do you want me to come?" he asked.

"No that's okay wait here." I replied.

I walked out the door and down the stairs. Joan was sitting in the kitchen on dad's chair next to the counter.

"Hi Joan. What did you want?" I asked her.

"Oh hi Katrina. I need your help for the wedding. I want you to be my bridesmaid! What do you think?" she squealed.

"Joan I'd love to be your bridesmaid!" I said delighted.

"YAY! This is so perfect! Mike will be so happy!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah, Joan Jordan and I are getting married! Isn't that funny? You know with the two Mikes?" I told her.

"You're getting married?!" I was surprised at her disproving tone.

"You're mad?" I said confused.

"OF COURSE! YOU'RE WAY TO YOUNG!" SHE NESRLY EXPLODED.

"Ugh! You're such a hypocrite! You've only known Mike for a couple of months!" I shouted and stomped of to my room without a reply.

"What did Joan want?" Jordan asked when I was back in my room.

"Nothing of interest to me!" I shouted to rudely. it wasn't Jordan's fault that I was mad.

"What happened?!" he demanded.

"Nothing." I said.

"If you say nothing then I'm going to talk to Joan and if something did happen that made you upset I'm going to yell at her if you don't tell me." He said angrily.

"That's not fair!" I protested.

"You're not being fair either!" he said.

"Fine! Joan got mad at me because we're getting married. She thinks I'm to young." I said sighing.

"I'm going to talk to her!" he shouted.

"Oh no you're not! She'll think I went crying to my boyfriend!" I shouted.

"Fiancée." He corrected. "She made you upset and I won't tolerate that!" he said.

"Too bad because I'm not upset and I won't let you talk to her!" I said back.

"Fine but if she does that again I will talk to her!" he finally gave up.

"Okay." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." He promised.

I snuggled closer into his chest. Jordan was so good at making me feel better. He was my happiness recourse. I could always count on him even when I wasn't fair to him. He was much to good for me and I knew that. I kissed him and he pulled me closer to his body.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"You're much prettier than I am." I disagreed.

"Wrong." He simply said and I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Alice Portner is on the phone." I heard my dad say.

"Alice!" I squealed.

I ran to the door and grabbed the phone.

"Alice!"

"Hey Katrina!"

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you and Jordan wanted to come to my house." She answered.

"Wow I've never been to your house have I? Hold on let me ask Jordan ." I said.

"Jordan do you want to come to Alice's house with me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He answered.

"We'll be over in ten minutes." I told Alice.

"Awesome." She said.

I gave the phone back to my dad and told him where I was going.

Jordan and I got in my car and drove to Alice's house using the directions that we got off the computer. We drove to the edge of the forest and got out of the car. At the opening in the woods stood a huge mansion. It was brown and black. It was shaped strange but beautifully. The top of the house was windows but the bottom was made of bricks. I gasped and looked at Jordan. His jaw had dropped and he was staring at the big house with shock on his face. Then Alice danced out of the huge house.

"Hey guys!" she squealed happily.

"Um…..wow….um…..wow." was all I could say.

She laughed.

"My parents have a lot of money. We don't like to show it off but my mother thinks a beautiful house is a requirement." She explained.

"Well it sure is pretty. I mean Alice this is the best house I've ever seen!" I said.

"Thank you. But you should really say that to my mom instead. She loves a chance to show off her interior design skills. Ooh! Witch reminds me. You guys have to meet my family!" she squealed.

We followed Alice into the mansion. The inside was better than the outside! There was a violin and piano in one corner. A giant sofa covered the living room. In front of it was a huge big screen TV. On the couch were two boys sitting with there faces practically glued to the screen. Sitting on the piano looked like Alice's father. What looked like a younger version of Alice- but with longer hair and it was blonde not black- was draped out on the other side of the couch reading a book. I managed to see what the title of the book was. Hmm…Sense and Sensibility. In a chair at a big table was what I thought was Alice's mother skimming through a magazine. When we walked in she looked up.

"You must be Jordan and Katrina. Hi I am Alice's mother Karen. These are Dylan and Dave my two sons." She said gesturing to the two boys sitting on the couch. The looked up.

"Hi." they both said at the same time.

"I'm so exited that Alice has you two." Karen said.

That made me very confused. Didn't Alice have other friends too? She was so nice. I decide to let that go and not think about it…..I wouldn't because hopefully Jordan would bring it up later.

"Come on I'll show you my room." Alice said.

We walked up a huge staircase following Alice. She stooped at a big brown door. The wood looked so smooth and neat. She opened the door and held her small arms out wide showing off her room. The room was ginormous! The inside was a light baby blue. A giant pink bed was in the middle. It had a canopy of fluff around it. On the left of the bed was a black desk with a fancy looking computer on it. It didn't have a mouse witch meant it was a touch screen.

"Wow." I said.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Alice, it's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Do you really think so?" she squealed exctitedly.

"Of course!"


End file.
